


Scarlet eyes

by Kvank



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lost - Freeform, by, found and taken in, human girl - Freeform, in forest, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kvank/pseuds/Kvank
Summary: simply said i got bored and just wanted to write a probably VERY overdone situation, someone being lost in the forest and runs into some sort of ”dark” fantasy creature (in this case vampire)so enjoy this disaster
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Vampire/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Scarlet eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ’ ’ = thinking  
> ” ” = speaking

’It’s getting dark, I have NO clue where I am, my legs feel like they’ll fall off and I have practically no survival skills... this is just terrific.’ Sarahs usual evening stroll turned for the worse ever since she got lost in her thoughts and accidently wandered just a bit too far off her normal route. Having lost contact with her family members and owning a small shop selling fruits for a living sadly meant no one would freak out and start looking for her before it was too late.

’This is so bad.’ Sarah was beginning to hear things around her whether it was just her imagination due to her ever increasing panic or if there was truly something closeby she had no clue. She just wanted to get away from it as quickly as she could, she was getting reckless however as she stumbled around on her aching legs, occasionally getting tripped by roots and rocks sticking out of the already uneven ground. As she came to a small incline downwards Sarah unfortunately got her foot stuck in a root that made an arch. Now rapidly falling in what would undoubtely be a hurtful landing she let out a scream of terror ”AAAAAGH!” 

Her palms ached, having caught herself on them instinctually...  
’.... Oh shit!’ Even IF the earlier noises were just imagination, the fact that she let out a scream would definitely attract something and with her now having stopped, this theoretical but definitely possible creature is gonna gain on her very quickly. Sarah got up on her knees and pulled her foot free before getting into a sprint as soon as she could, the ache in her legs swiftly coming back but now it is also accompanied by a pain in her foot that got stuck.

’This is just fantastic, everthing hurts and im probably getting deeper and deeper into this godforsaken forest!’ Her thoughts were swiftly interrupted when she suddenly heard a closeby wolf howl, thinking the worst she quickened her pace, seeing a small amount of light ahead, she got a little hope and made a mad dash towards it ’I might be able to defend myself if I can at least see what I’m doing.’

She made it to the light seeing that it was a small clearing with a medium sized pond of water, realising that she can’t just stand there and admire it she began looking around for a stick or something to swing back with, spoting one Sarah grabbed it and prepared for what might be the end. She heard the same howl but now significantly closer, unfortunately it was now accompanied by other howls, thought at the same time they fortunately seemed further away ’Silver linings I guess.’ ”Heh!” She chuckled slightly to herself over finding humor in this situation. The humor was quickly quenched as what was undoubtely a wolf appeared by the trees. Its eyes deep, amber and staring straight into Sarahs own matted, blue-gray ones.

The wolf took a step forward and Sarah answered with a step back, it took another step as Sarah did the same. This small dance continued until Sarah heard a small splash and felt her foot get wet, as she twisted her head to see she was now a step into the water, her eyes widened however realising she took her eyes of the wolf, quickly turning her head back to see it now in a leap coming straight at her. She raised her stick in defense and the wolves jaws bit hard around the obstruction infront of Sarah, his claws quickly followed suit and dug deep into her as the rest of its body slammed into her pushing them both into the water. 

The wolf began tugging at the stick, the physical exhaustion, awkward position and the fact that she was fighting a wolf all lead to the wolf winning their small battle over the stick. The wolves head whipped to the side as the stick was flung a bit away, now far out of reach. Sarah took the opportunity and slammed her hand into the wolves head as it was turning it back from the throw, it stepped to the side with a yelp, releasing Sarah which gave her enough time to stand, dread filled her however as she now heard snarls right beside her, having learned from taking her full attention away form the wolf infront of her she instead flicked her eyes quickly in the direction and saw what she assumed was the rest of the wolves pack, stepping out of the treeline.

The dread she felt was immense as she froze on the spot, not knowing what to do as the entire pack was closing in. Suddenly she felt a huge wave nausea hit her and it was enough for her to drop to her knees splashing water around her, she quickly looked up to see all the wolves have terrified looks in there eyes seemingly focused on something behind her, they swiftly turned tail and ran back into the treeline they came from and Sarah turned hoping to see what scared them off. She was however hit with another wave just as she got a glimpse of a woman standing by the wateredge on the otherside and the last thing she saw before falling unconcious was the  
Piercing  
Scarlet  
Eyes.


End file.
